(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitcase lock that can be opened either by setting a combination or by a key, and more particularly to a traditional suitcase dial lock in which is installed an additional key tumbler device, which not only enables using dials to open and close the lock, a key can also be used to rotate the key tumbler to force unlocking, thereby providing the present invention with double effectiveness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional suitcase dial lock, wherein a swing plate 200 is installed within a housing 100, and three dials 300 are fitted to the swing plate 200. Sleeves 301 are respectively sleeve joined to the dials 300, whereafter the assembly is sleeve disposed on a shaft 400. Hence, such a conventional suitcase dial lock only uses a correct combination of numbers on the dials to enable opening or closing of the lock, and is not provided with a device to force unlocking, thus, there is a need for improvement.